Smitten
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Draco is falling vastly and uncontrollably in love with Potter, so much that a mere glance from Potter makes his chest hurt. But how is he supposed to tell The Boy Who Lived, his supposed enemy, that all he dreams about is holding him? HarryXDraco Slash
1. Chapter 1

Notes: The story is called _Smitten_ because it means: besotted, obsessed, fanatical, infatuated, head-over-heels-in-love... you get the point.

This is a Harry and Draco Slash.

I know the chapters are short but I figured 'quality' over 'quantity'.

I do not own Harry Potter, all respectful rights go to J.K. Rowling.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Draco glowered at the train of thought his mind kept conjecturing into. He was a respectable Slytherin student, an exceptional wizard and a _Malfoy_ for Christ's sake. He shouldn't be thinking anything of the sorts. It was just preposterous that he could even think Harry bloody Potter was good looking. Completely inappropriate and just... erroneous! Definitely erroneous! Draco continued to glare at the adequate carved oak table that his china plate of dinner sat upon. He hadn't eaten anything; just pushed the corn around on his plate whilst perplexed in his inner thoughts. Ella Wilkins had cleared her throat noticeably a few times but had eventually given up on getting any response from Draco; she figured he was tired after such a long day of having to be Potter's study partner.

Draco had come to term with his sexuality a long time ago, and he had hoped his hesitation in _coming out_ hadn't made anyone question that. Draco, however, couldn't unsettle the feeling that Potter and his posse thought he was ashamed. This morning in potions, he had heard Granger loudly telling Longbottom that there was nothing wrong with homosexuality and how it should be embraced and not unsolicited. The poor parasite that was Longbottom flushed beetroot scarlet from the sniggers around the potions lab and spent the rest of the lesson scantily trying to convince Lavender Brown he wasn't bent.

Then in Herbology, Draco once again found himself eavesdropping, listening to the rotten whiney voice that was Weasley. He was explaining monotonously to Potter that Mrs Weasley had a gay friend when she and Arthur were at school; his lifestyle choice was encouraged and approved by the wizarding world. Draco had snorted quietly to himself, he didn't care if he wasn't accepted or approved by anyone here but the conversation certainly had led Draco to believe something absurd. Could Potter really be queer? It seemed unlikely and inconsistent with the whispers that he was dating Weasley's sister. Draco couldn't help procrastinating on the reasons they'd be discussing homosexuality or homosexuals so openly if it wasn't to draw attraction to Draco's own mating preferences. Goyle had certainly associated the word _gay_ with Draco recently and was exultant to bring it up whenever anyone was around Draco, male or female. It had left him with little to nobody to talk to for weeks now, and although Draco would never admit it out loud; he was lonely.

Draco had assumed he was becoming transparent and couldn't hide his astonishment when Potter had silently sat down opposite him in the library. Draco had actually prayed that nobody would see him here, tucked away precisely into the corner but clearly nothing was working in his favour these days. Even his parents had stopped owling him since his grand confession to his Quidditch team which had resulted in the rest of the school finding out. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked spitefully, contemptuous at the dark haired boy taking his Defence against the Dark Arts books out. He knew Potter had noticed the deathly look and clenched his teeth when Potter simply overlooked it.

"Studying, Draco, what does it look like?"

Draco withdrew from his glare momentarily at the gentle use of his name like Potter had been calling him it for years. He then caught onto the sarcasm in Potter's voice and found his anger warming up again. "Then go somewhere else."

"Figured you would like some company," Potter replied glancing up at Draco cautiously.

"Why would I like that?" Draco glared, folding his arms across his chest tightly trying to distract himself. He couldn't help but notice how green Potter's eyes actually were; usually he'd be too distracted by Potter's narrowed stare to notice such a pleasant quality. Yet here he was, mentally ogling how pretty Potter's eyes were. Potter didn't reply to the question but held his cautious gaze long enough for Draco to realise he didn't want Potter to leave him, and Potter knew that too. They spent all afternoon in each other's quiet company, neither one of them acknowledging the other although sometimes Draco's occasional quick sweep of the library lingered on Potter hunched awkwardly over his book; engrossed in it so much that Draco thought the crease between his eyebrows may become permanent. It wasn't until Ella Wilkins turned up that Draco gathered his things and left abruptly, not fast enough to dodge her though so he came up with the excuse that he and Potter had been forced to study together by Professor Moody. He threw in a few distasteful insults about Potter and that was enough to convince her.

Which brought Draco back to dinner, as he stared absentmindedly around the room; his stare fixated on Potter sitting a few tables down opposite the freckly redhead that Draco found more than repulsing. It was while Potter was laughing with his friends that Draco realised; Harry Potter is hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter!

Just wanted to say that this chapter has slight homophobia in it.

Hope you enjoy!

And again, I don't own Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Get off me!" Demanded an extremely distressed Draco, he pushed back violently against the towering built body of Victor Kent who had now cornered Draco along with two other 7th year Ravenclaw boys. Baring his teeth and growling down at Draco, Victor balled his fist and rammed it into Draco's gut.

"Don't you dare talk to me, fag" he snarled, his friends on either side chuckling coldly. Draco's body bent over as he hugged his stomach, clenching his eyes to stop them from watering. Draco had done many embarrassing things since he arrived at Hogwarts but never had he cried in front of another student, and he wasn't about to start now. No matter how hard the punches got. Draco heaved a quivering breath and pulled himself up right, spitting on Victor Kent's shoe in the advancement. "You disgusting little," Draco tensed waiting for the next blow but Victor didn't finish his sentence.

"Get away from him, Victor" shouted a far too familiar voice. Draco wasn't sure whether to be relieved that Potter had intervened, angry that Potter thought Draco wasn't able enough to handle the situation himself or disgusted with himself that he was relieved Potter had intervened.

"Come to save your little girlfriend, Potter?" asked the blonde greasy boy on the left of Victor; his body scrawny and face overcome with spots. He put his hands on his hips and sniggered at Potter's blush which Draco was in no position to see.

"Beneson, what in Merlin's sake are you doing now?" asked Professor McGonagall's voice, accompanied by the swift movement of her heels that bounced off the walls of the corridor. The blond boy's crinkled face sagged when he saw her, her eyes suspiciously latched onto the boys standing around apprehensively. Victor and the stubby black boy on his right both turned when they heard her voice; stalking away from Draco quickly down the corridor with Beneson following after them. "Now you just wait there Mr Kent, you too Mr Hitchman. Oh do hurry to your next lesson, Harry" she babbled, hurrying straight past an unseen Draco to catch the 7th year menaces.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Potter asked hastily, stepping in front of Draco; his green eyes overcome with worry. Draco, still recovering from his gut puncture, remembered to glare. Not that there was any reason to but he'd concluded his distracting thoughts last night while the rest of his dorm slept peacefully. He could admit to himself that he found Potter attractive but had sternly reminded himself that nothing good would come of Potter coming by this information. So hostility would keep their enemy relationship at its appropriate distance.

"Bugger off, Potter."

"A thanks would have sufficed, Malfoy" Potter glared, Draco's breathing hitched at the venomous use of his last name.

"You didn't do anything" Draco pointed out, pushing his way off from the wall and stretching; wincing at the jab in his stomach.

"If I hadn't distracted him, he'd have hit you!" Potter was clearly not enjoying his heroic gesture being discarded so easily. Always the hero, Draco thought bitterly. Even though Draco wanted to quarrel with Potter, he had to admit that he was grateful. Another one of Kent's gutting and he'd have been cowering on the floor. Potter had turned to storm off when Draco spoke again,

"Potter," was all he said to get his attention; Potter turned back around and regarded Draco with a mixture of irritation and disappointment on his face. Draco had to take a few breaths before he finally said, "thanks." Never in a million years did he think he'd be thanking Potter for having his back.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Potter asked calmly, watching Draco compassionately as Draco lowered his head and merely shook it once. "I'll help you back to your common room" Potter then added, stepping forward with his arms reached out to aid Draco.

"No. Shove off, Potter. I don't need any more help" Draco told him, hoping his voice didn't sound strained while he said that. Potter did in fact notice how unbelievable the statement was but figured Draco had too much pride and he respected that.

"I hope you feel better" Potter muttered before turning and slowly walking back up the corridor he had come from. Draco sighed, leaning against the wall for support and watching as Potter disappeared around the corner.

As Draco stumbled back to the Slytherin common room, clinging to the walls; he regretted not accepting Potter's assistance. He had never realised how many steps he had to climb up and down throughout the day, and now with his stomach pulsing he discovered how much he'd taken his good health for granted. Today wasn't the first time Draco had been cornered by other students or been called names but it was the first time it had become physical and he really wished he could have just bumped into Fred and George Weasley again; their rhyming taunts were irritating and hurtful to say the least but they were ten times better than being punched.

"Draco, are you all right?" asked Ella Wilkins, discarding the group of Slytherin girls and hurrying over to Draco. She slung his arm up around her shoulders and walked with him into the common room, helping him up the stairs to his dormitory. Draco buried his face into his pillow and sighed. Potter...


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Really appreciate the follows and favourites!

I don't own Harry Potter, sadly, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Three days passed before Draco and Potter had another encounter, it was a small one but Draco appreciated the check up all the same. Potter had merely asked Draco if his stomach was any better, and instead of hissing at Potter like he'd usually have done; he was civil. Draco had told himself countless times that it was only because he may need Potter's help again and fought against the creeping realisation that he had actually missed Potter's presence. Even though, as the month went on Draco craved Potter's attention; he still refused to admit it. It wasn't until Charms when Draco and Potter were paired together that Draco accepted the relief of Potter's prodigious gaze.

"Have you had any more bother from Kent?" Potter asked unexpectedly while Draco read over the pair's assignment. Draco had minor seconds to regain his self control and not swoon. When had he become so incompetent? The diaphanous idea of he and Potter was ludicrous, Draco was almost positive he'd lost his marbles. Potter cleared his throat softly and waited, the tips of Draco's pallid ears blazed red, Potter had noticed his staring.

"No" Draco replied, lucky that his voice was still cool and collected; he didn't sound any different from the norm.

"That's good" Potter responded, continuing on with practicing the Pronunciation charm which Draco realised were Weasley's things he was summoning.

"I swear to God, Harry. Stop taking my things" Weasley said fractiously, galumphing over to Draco and Potter's work station and grabbing his quill; not apologising as he elbowed Draco's arm. Potter erupted in a fit of laughter at Weasley's red and infuriated glare. As Draco watched Potter, he felt a twang of jealously that although Potter wasn't laughing or smiling with Weasley; Weasley was still the incentive of Potter's happiness. Draco recapitulated that he shouldn't care and how moronic his feelings were coming. Potter was the enemy, they always fought! There was no reason for Draco to stop it now; he and Potter were destined to hate each other from the moment they first met in Diagon Alley.

"Sorry Ron, I couldn't resist" Potter grinned, holding back oodles of laughter. Ron however didn't appreciate the apology and stormed back to his own desk. Potter wiped away a few tears and sighed happily, moving on to practice the colour changing charm; the ink on his scroll stained green and then blue and then red. Draco didn't realise that while he'd been staring firmly at Potter's work, Potter had been staring at him. When Professor Flitwick appeared in front of the boys, Draco noticed how flushed Potter looked while he stiffly stared at the table.

"Have you decided what charms you will be researching?" Professor Flitwick asked, pretending not to notice how red both the boys in front of him were. Draco hesitated before shaking his head torpidly. Potter cleared his throat hoarsely and explained to Professor Flitwick some long bland statement that Draco didn't bother to listen to, instead he found himself studying the way Potter fiddled with his quill. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous? Draco inwardly groaned at how he noticed the smallest things now and longed for the lesson to be over, not because he wanted to be away from Potter but because he was worried he would confess something regretful.

"That sounds gripping, Mr Potter. If you can exhibit your understanding suitably it will be the easiest O I've ever given!" Draco doubted whatever concoction Potter had come up with for his research, that it would do justice to the word _gripping._ Although Draco could come up with a suitable situation, one which Potter would not appreciate; Draco soured. "Hasten up, Mr Malfoy. We haven't got all day" Professor Flitwick remarked followed by his scuttle away. Draco sighed.

"Need any help?" Potter enquired, shooting Draco a comforting smile.

"No," Draco sulked. Potter's help was becoming a daily occurrence; the little said between them was clearly for the better. Potter shifted slightly and moved onto practicing a different charm. Draco read over the scroll of charms a few more times before gritting his teeth tetchily. How utterly humiliating. "What does this one mean?" Draco's neck reddened like a rash insistent to cover his entire body; creeping up slowly to his face. He daren't look at Potter's smug face, so instead he pointed at the charm and stiffly craned his neck to look at the back of Susan Bones.

"Which one?" Potter asked, turning contentedly back to an extremely embarrassed Draco. Draco remained solid and waited, his stomach clenching uneasily at portraying weakness in front of Potter. "You'll have to move your hand, Draco" Potter groused, as Potter's delicately warm hard seized Draco's to remove it from the page. Draco's entire left arm detonated into a tingling sensation that overwhelmed Draco greatly, so much that Draco gasped noticeably and jerked his hand back like he'd been bitten. Feeling his ashen white skin flame cadmium red, Draco froze briefly as Potter's glistening eyes stared at him. Draco knew there would be a much more mature response to a situation like this, one where Potter moved on from it with no doubt in his mind that Draco was taken aback by one slight touch. Nevertheless, Draco turned on his heels immediately and hurried out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Thanks so much for the feedback, definitely took it into account!

Broken record moment: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I sadly do not own it.

* * *

Draco sat ineptly on the grass, his legs crossed and elbows stilted to keep his head in place. Instead of resting his chin upon his hands, he'd settled on wedging it in between his clenched fists. How could he have been so pathetic? Not only will Potter think him deficient but the rest of his class will surely have come up with a _gay_ reason for him to have left. He didn't stop conflicting with himself until he heard students swarming the corridors. Lunch time was Draco's favourite part of the day but even he knew to stay out of populated areas as much as possible. Draco's stomach growled disapproving the decision to skip lunch again.

The autumn sunshine bleated down, shimmering Draco's platinum lengthy hair. He cast his gaze over the calm rippling lake metres away from him, his eyes draw to the tentacles that would often surface. He wondered briefly about what Professor Flitwick might give as a punishment for walking out of his lesson but it was deemed unimportant in Draco's mind for he was too used to detentions for it to bother him. He deflated his lungs calmly, closing his eyes gently and letting his muscles relax. The placid breeze rustled his fringe in front of him. Draco's lips parted as the corners slit up into a soft smile. He reminisced over Potter's ecstatic grin when Weasley had fumed over his stationary departing his table. Something hit Draco's leg and he snapped back into the present, staring down at his cloak.

He turned warily to his left, Potter had settled himself next to Draco; crossing his legs too. Draco noticed how there was only a thumb space between their knees. He watched Potter carefully, wondering anxiously why he'd sat down. Potter was silent for a good few minutes and then he turned towards Draco as if he'd just noticed he was here too. On the contrary, Potter had been fumbling over how to start a conversation that wouldn't scare Draco off.

"I spoke to Professor Flitwick, he was firmly set on punishing you but I explained we had a misunderstanding. I have a feeling he will talk to you so I figured you'd need a heads up," Potter supposed, observing Draco uneasily. Draco's attention caught in how thick Potters' eye lashes were momentarily before he nodded; agreeing that he would in fact have needed a heads up. "So...why did you leave?"

"None of your business," Draco retaliated fearfully; Draco's stirring emotions were of no concern of Potter's. Potter merely looked away, showing no retracting emotions as he simply looked out over the lake silently. Minutes upon minutes passed and as time wore on, closer to 4th lesson of the day; Draco fretted that Potter mightn't speak to him again if he didn't respond to his question. He inwardly swallowed a breath and heaved out the words, "I had better things to do, is all."

"Such as..." prompted Potter carefully,

"Things-" Draco growled through clenched teeth.

"I think you're lying," Potter smirked, knowingly, not letting Draco finish his defensive sentence.

"I don't ask for your opinion, Potter!" Draco barked back, frustration at the smug sound in Potter's words and fear for what Potter was about to say next.

"I think you like me," Potter continued in the same tone as if Draco hadn't spoken. Draco's gut twisted and his lungs froze fearfully, his body more demanding that he held his tongue than his chest which thumped vigorously to be in command.

"Absurd!"

"I think I make you nervous," Draco got to his feet, panicked. He stalked away, swallowing hard and forcing oxygen into his tight torso. "You can't avoid me, Malfoy." Potter called, stumbling after Draco; tripping awkwardly over Draco's cloak which had been abandoned in attempt to renounce Potter quickly. He could certainly try avoiding Potter, Draco figured; perplexed in where to go. Potter swerved in front of him, ejecting his arms in order to halt Draco. Before Draco could snarl some unless insult, Potter had already seized hold of Draco's sweatshirt, taken a step forward and was meagre inches away from Draco's face. Draco's entire will power was enthralled so he didn't lean in closer. Is this what he wanted? Did he really want to kiss Potter? Out of all the bizarre things he'd contemplated in the past three years, kissing Potter was surely the most peculiar.

"Harry! Leave the knob goblin to his perverted fantasies, we have Quidditch practice!" A Weasley twin hollered from the outdoor corridor window. Potter retracted swiftly from Draco and regarded him apologetically then left him standing alone; grasping a moment that was no longer available to him and embracing the fact that he really had wanted to kiss Potter.

Draco exhaled shakily and watched the back of Potter disappear again. He turned in a daze back to the lake, questions overtaking him as he procrastinated mystified. Potter had seemed so sure of himself, and he was so close. Even if Draco had admitted his feelings to Potter, what difference would it have made? Draco once again found himself mentally inquiring into Potter's own sexuality.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Sorry if this chapter is a little _wooden_, I had a case of writer's block.

This chapter is quite short, it was more of a filler chapter in relation to the next.

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Hope you enjoy this chapter all the same!

* * *

The pleasing sound of Moonlight Sonata drifted through the Slytherin common room, seeping out subdued through the cracks in the Slytherin entrance portrait. As Draco proceeded onto the next bar of music, he rammed his fingers down angrily a few times; piercing the silence rudely. Nobody else was around, Quidditch matches usually did steal away company from the school; not that Draco minded. What he did mind however was the sheer lack of consideration any of his friends had shown when he asked any one of them to stay behind. Ella had motioned towards staying but Millicent Bulstrode had reminded her about her date with Kent, Draco had glared at Ella. Maybe he should have told her Kent was the one who thumped him resulting in his stomach agony. He decided to leave the matter alone though, the less people knew about his homophobic attacks; the better.

Draco stood, abandoning the glossy mahogany piano in the corner of the room and strolling, absent-minded, over to the dirt coloured sofa closest to him; wishing the lacklustre object would swallow him whole. This week had been ghastly. The Weasley twins had added a chorus to their chant which included the words 'knob goblin'. Draco rolled his eyes. Goyle had deceived his fanatic gay-hating followers that Draco was caught kissing the pathetic dupe that was Longbottom. Another eye roll; how could anyone possibly consider the dreadful idea that Draco found nauseating Neville attractive? This however, was not the motive for Draco's putrid mood. The whispers of him and Longbottom weren't the only conversations he'd overheard; Harry and the female Weasley were caught necking on behind the broom shed this morning. _Bitch_.

Draco, forlorn to admit it, was devastated. When had he become so attached to the atypical idea of himself with Harry? It was clear Harry didn't feel the same way, his pursuit in making Draco confess his feelings was clearly an inside joke or for tormenting purposes. How unlike Harry to reveal a weak spot and stab straight into it, he deserved it though; Draco grimaced. The amount of times he'd taunted Harry, insulted him along with Granger and Weasley...it was only a matter of time before Harry contracted revenge.

The bloody baron floated out of the wall, a grin forming when he saw Draco and beginning a verse of the 'Queer chant' as the shorter Weasley twin had called it. Draco groaned and thrust himself off the sofa, leaving the common room swiftly and making his way to the library petulantly.

The library was practically deserted with the exception of a few 7th years students studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Draco steered straight for the corner, hidden by the Defence Against the Dark Arts bookshelf, he slumped down and heaved a weary sigh. He vaguely remembered the days when he would avoid this place at all costs, now it was an ensured place of safety. For a start, no other Slytherin he should fear would dare come in here, and because Irma Pince scrutinized every student with her beady eyes like a hawk observing it's pray.

Draco's eyes flashed up to the movement of a black cloak. He eyed Harry anxiously, his heart hammering excitedly and his stomach swarmed with inner abusive butterflies. Harry didn't speak, his importunate stare kept Draco's full attention. It wasn't till Harry had turned and was hurrying away that Draco realised there was a note in front of him. Draco snapped it up impatiently and studied the note bemusedly.

**Astronomy Tower**

Draco wasn't dense; he knew that Harry wanted to meet him there. If he hurried now, he could mostly likely walk there with him but he wasn't positive he wanted to go. The very idea of being alone with Harry was exhilarating but the last time they were alone, certain events nearly took place; well so he thought. If Harry was in fact, dating that red headed tramp, then what could he possibly want to say to Draco? That he was sorry? Draco doubted Harry would even know what he was sorry for.

Even as Draco produced a valid argument for not attending the Astronomy Tower, he found himself walking there with an almost skip in his step. Climbing the tower's steps quietly, he wondered briefly that Harry might not be alone but as he climbed the last step; all doubts vanished. Harry smiled at him ecstatically.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: A longer than usual chapter.

I hope you enjoy it! I certainly had fun writing it!

Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's incredibly creation, not my own.

* * *

Draco stopped, watching Harry suspiciously. He was trying to ignore the breathtaking smile Potter was still wearing, _he's happy to see me_; Draco inwardly beamed, _suck on that Weasley slut_. "I wasn't sure you would come," Harry spoke up nervously. Draco remained quiet, what was he supposed to say? The pointless decision swerving nonsense he had come up with hadn't swayed his certain intentions in the slightest. "You didn't want to attend the match?" Harry asked, fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt. Draco felt relieved that he wasn't the only nervous one here.

"I avoid crowds" he stated plainly, Draco was positive Harry already knew that but responded anyhow; not wanting silence to overhaul them. Harry shuffled forward awkwardly, Draco wondered where his confidence had gone; he was so assertive down by the lake when demanding Draco come to terms with his feelings.

"Draco, I have to apologise to you." Harry said next, not commenting on Draco's anxious response. Draco narrowed his eyes, his heart dropping; he knew it. He just knew Harry had brought him here to say sorry, he shouldn't have encouraged his hopeful desires. He was a fool.

"There's no need. I hope you and Weasley are very happy together." Draco turned, livid, and descended a few steps.

"Draco, wait!" Harry bolted forward, "whatever you're thinking...it's not true." Draco paused, staring up at him unconvinced. "Ginny and I aren't dating; she only told people that we kissed to get Seamus off her back," he explained, hoping Draco would believe him. Instead of waiting, he continued his explanation; reluctant to let Draco go any further. "And I want to apologize to you, for not telling you how brave I think you've been...how brave I think you are." Brave? Draco's mind was boggling as the latest additional information, his stomach flipping with glee at the confusion-free matter of Harry's love life. Now Harry was apologising for something minor compared to Draco's earlier mental accusations, Draco wasn't positive he knew how to respond. He was embarrassed at how wrong he had been but he was also overcome with flattery. "To come out here of all places where people are from old traditional backgrounds and have their views shaped by a hundred year old affairs is just...so brave, Draco. And I should have told you sooner." Draco hadn't quite thought of it that way when he'd told the Slytherin Quidditch team in confidence, surely he should have realised that the majority of them had _old_ values. No wonder his peers were so homophobic, not that their values pardoned them from being complete assholes.

"I appreciate that." Draco mumbled shyly, Harry backed away slowly and Draco returned to the top of the stairs; shovelling his hands deep inside his pockets. Harry turned away from Draco after an approving gentle smile, leaning against the barrier and staring out across the school grounds. Draco found edging towards him effortless and was soon leaning next to him, wishing mutely that their sides were touching. The boys remained silent, bathing in each other's pleasant company which Draco's musical pulse echoed throughout his body stridently. "Draco, I have a confession." Harry's struggling voice intruded on their enjoyable silence, Draco's chest tightened in anticipation as it grasped Harry's confession before Draco's mind did. _Just because Harry might confess to being gay, it does not for one mean he fancies me_. Draco wasn't keen on Harry revealing that just yet though, he was basking in the awe of Harry's presence and he knew Harry rejecting him would totally change the mood.

"You think it's pretty up here too? I thought I was the only one." Draco smirked, watching an Owl flap past firmly; on route to deliver a letter. Harry chuckled lightly, bringing bliss to Draco's ears. Finally, he was an incentive of Harry's happiness. Draco couldn't help his grin from forming as he glanced at Harry, noticing how his eyes twinkled in the sunset. Harry closed the gap between them visibly and Draco's tinted cheeks bloomed, hoping Harry didn't visually perceive this and realised how much Draco had wanted it too.

"For all the view is pretty, you definitely make it beautiful up here," Harry responded tenderly, turning his head to watch Draco's reaction eagerly. Draco, not used to such kind words, turned also so that Harry couldn't see his rosy cheeks and plastered smile. _Hah! Bet he didn't call you beautiful, you red headed bimbo_. "You've most likely speculated my confession by now but I still want to get it off my chest," Harry continued, biting his lower lip. Draco, without delay, wished he could bite it too. Harry took an obviously deep breath, "I'm gay." Draco paused before laughing heartily.

"And here I was thinking you'd confess your undying love for me, Harry." Draco mused, grinning at Harry whose warm face smirked back.

"That's the first time you've said my proper name." Harry pointed out, biting his lip again and watching the lake glitter.

"I suppose you had better get used to it," Draco hummed, feeling a rush of delightful emotions. Today had easily become the best day of his life and all he wanted to do was recoil up and down like a child on Christmas day.

"While I'm still confessing," Harry pressed on, "I felt awful leaving you after our conversation by the lake. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I don't know what I was thinking." Rambled Harry, huffing irritably when he had finished; he looked so jam-packed with guilt and Draco knew Harry had been feeling bad about this ever since.

"I was thinking I wanted to kiss you." Draco chuckled, bringing the mood right back up; hoping Harry would forgive himself if he figured Draco had already moved past it. Harry chuckled also, relieving himself of worry that Draco was still angry at him.

"I believe that was a fiercely occurring thought for me also."

"You don't have to ask to kiss me, Harry." Draco continued to grin, his entire body tingling at the thought. Harry chortled, amused. He subsequently turned to Draco, gripping his sweatshirt and tugging him adamantly before he reached up and gently curved his hands around Draco's chin. Draco's palms sweat, his breathing became rigid and he clenched his stomach in anticipation. His skin under Harry's touch felt so prickled, it sent a chill down Draco's spine. As Harry leaned in, focussed only on Draco's slightly parted lips; his eyes closed delicately. Draco's world slowed down momentarily as he subconsciously leaned in and only then, when their keen moist lips met, did Draco's eyes clasp and bring his arms up tightly around Harry's waist; pressing their bodies together.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: This took all day to write! I'm so immature, apologies if it's a bit awkward.

Hope you enjoy this one ;)

I don't own Harry Potter - his fictional existence and of course the books below to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco grunted bitterly. He had figured his lesson was off to a tolerable start when Professor Sprout had mentioned a pair's homework over the summer holidays. Not only that but it was optional who you worked with, Harry had smirked in his direction briefly before Weasley regained his attention. Further into the tedious lesson on bouncing bulbs, Professor Sprout had announced that after their brief read-up on the plant; they were now ready to unearth and crush them to be jarred and taken along to Professor Snape's potions closet. So they'd been prearranged partners and to Draco's disgust, Weasley was now standing next to him; shooting glares as often as possible.

Professor Sprout waddled up to their table and placed two green-handled hand shovels down, anxiously looking between the two boys and pondering whether their pair up had been a mistake. She shuffled on anyhow and Weasley snatched up a shovel, worried that Draco would hex it first. Draco rotated his eyes impassively and collected his, strolling deliberately slow towards the soil beds which had bulbs nestled into it. A few other students had already begun digging, unsatisfied with their class task.

"Move over, Malfoy." Glowered Weasley, sinking to the floor next to him; he stabbed at the soil venomously with the shovel. Draco considered a malicious response but Harry's pleading, _beautifully emerald_, eyes stopped Draco in his tracks and he huffed irritably instead. Draco managed to unearth a bulb quickly; feeling smug when Weasley complained that Draco was hogging 'the bulb spots'. Draco clutched the bulb firmly and lugged it back to his desk. He could already feel its nippy vibrations as it battled to be free. He pressed down with all his strength to contain it; struggling difficultly as he eyed the crushing tool Professor Sprout had lain out for them. As Draco struck out for the hammer-like object, the bulb wriggled out of his grasp and shot off across the room. Luckily, Draco wasn't the only student having difficulty; Katie Bell was kneeling under her own desk with Ernie Macmillan stomping around on the other side. Parvati Patil shrieked when a bulb flew in her direction, batted towards her by Miles Bletchley who hooted triumphantly. Pansy Parkinson sat on her desk stiffly while Professor Sprout tried to wrench a bulb out of her hair which had tangled itself and squirmed to be free of her dead-end vines. Justin Steele scampered around the room; shrieking like a girl as three bulbs chased after him; hexed by Terance Higgs. Draco watched, amusedly designing his own hoax for Weasley.

A piece of paper drifted down onto Draco's desk slowly. As soon as the frayed edge note met the table, black ink materialized; presenting Draco with the words 'need to pee?' Draco mouthed the words, baffled. He then examined the Harry-less room and found himself smiling. Deserting a grumbling Weasley and stalking past a curious Granger; Draco scrunched up the note and discarded it in the nearest litter bin. Professor Sprout practically batted him away as he requested to use the lavatory; leaving the chaotic scene and rowdy students behind, Draco wondered along the corridor silently; excitement building up inside of him. Having Harry as his dirty little secret was growing to be extremely stimulating. He entered the boys' bathrooms unnoticed and found Harry leaning against the faucets with his arms folded, bearing a wicked smirk.

"Took your time," Harry mumbled before biting down on his lower lip seductively. Draco's breath caught and his member toughened. In the past 4 days since their first kiss in the Astronomy Tower; Draco found himself being aroused at any suggestive movement from Harry, and Harry knew just how much Draco couldn't resist a lip bite. Draco rushed over, not hesitating in the slightest, and compressed his lips to Harry's. Harry hooked his arms around Draco's lean waist, slipping his hands underneath Draco's sweatshirt and parting his mouth; deepening their kiss and interlocking tongues. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pushing up against his body forcing him back against the mirror; practically sitting in the sink. Draco's broad hips forced Harry's legs apart which immediately wrapped around him creating a friction between their groins as their uneven breathing contrasted.

Draco found himself grinning sinfully as his hands travelled south down Harry's back, tracing lightly around his hips and across his solid bulge. Harry groaned, caught off guard by Draco's direct approach; his legs tightened even more and Draco's climax tensed. Withdrawing his lip lock, Draco pecked softly across Harry's jaw line and then down to his neck where he proceeded to suck, gently nipping Harry's warm flesh every few seconds. Harry found the retreat startling at first but calmed, enjoying the rhythm of Draco's tongue skimming his jugular. In fact, Harry's body completely relaxed; releasing Draco's hips and resting against Draco's muscular frame as he closed his eyes and gripped the back of Draco's sweatshirt loosely. Draco could have stayed like that forever if Harry let him but the voices of Granger and Weasley approaching the bathroom door disturbed both the boys as they pulled away abruptly and surveyed the door alarmingly.

"...just go in Ron, you do want to know if Harry's okay; don't you?" Grangers' annoyingly know-it-all voice barked irritably.

"I'll..." Draco trailed off, indicating to the nearest cubical. Harry nodded agreeing that it wise Draco hid from Weasley. Draco wasted no time and darted into the nearest cubical, shutting the door mutely and putting the toilet seat down sharply; hopping up onto it and settling his ridged breaths which was a mixture of arousal, fear and excitement.

"Harry, there you are. I told you he was in here."

"I believed you; I just figured Harry didn't need us to hold his hand." Ron grumbled dryly, Draco surprisingly smirked at his response.

"Are you all right Harry?" Granger asked, pretending Weasley hadn't spoken. _Probably for the best_, Draco mused. "Oh...er...Harry..." Granger mumbled, so quietly that Draco had to strain to hear her. Weasley roared with laughter. "Well, um...I shouldn't be in here." From the sounds of it, Granger left in a hurry.

"She won't be following you to the bathrooms again in a hurry," Weasley continued to laugh, snorting repulsively. Draco sneered at the closed door and shuffled his weight uncomfortably. "Don't look so embarrassed mate, you're a lad. At least you're alone, I swore Malfoy followed you. He's probably just skiving again, I suppose." Harry responded with a quiet 'mm'.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Enjoy!

I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Do we really have to sit near...that?" Weasley sneered, nodding in Draco's direction bitterly. Draco smirked, if only he knew how near Harry actually got. The three of the sat down anyhow, Harry on Draco's right and Weasley on Harry's left. Granger sat opposite Harry, peering up at Draco anxiously every few minutes. Draco would have glared if he wasn't so wrapped up in studying charms, Professor Flitwick hadn't given Draco detention for departing his lesson so rudely, instead he had given Draco the liberty of a week's amount of homework to make up for it. All of which was due to be handed in before dinner this evening. Well, he was wrapped up until a foot gently caressed his leg; causing Draco to look at Harry immediately. "What're you looking at, Malfoy?" asked Weasley, scowling. Draco looked back down at his parchment, a smile playing on his lips smugly as Harry's hand interlaced with his own under the table. Draco traced circles gently on Harry's palm; both boys glanced at each other but continued what they were originally doing. The 4 of them were silent until Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis marched into the library. Draco removed his hand and edged away from Harry subtly but Harry noticed, as did Hermione.

"You foul little mongrel," shouted Millicent; fuming. She levitated her ward immediately, pointing it at Weasley. Draco, despite Harry's queasy face, found himself sniggering. Amused that Weasley could upset Millicent so much considering he lacks capacity to tie his shoe laces.

"Think you're funny, don't you? You red headed, swine!" Pansy hollered in, fixing her wand on Weasley too who was now standing back; confusion and horror splashed upon his face.

"I haven't done anything," Weasley stammered, amusing Draco even more. Weasley was such a tool; he could never portray such fear in front of anyone let alone some Slytherin _girls._ "I've been with Hermione and Harry all day." Hermione was now out of her seat at Weasley's side protectively; pointing her wand back at the girls with a cold stare. Harry was torn horrendously, he could tell by the evil smirk on Draco's lips that he wouldn't defend Weasley to his friends but he was frightened standing with Ron and Hermione might sever their relationship; a relationship he adored even if there weren't labels.

"Draco, hex him." Demanded Tracey snottily; who was a feebly quiet Slytherin student that Pansy had only recently taken under her raven wing. Draco dropped his smile, irritably. No moronic little brat was going to tell him what to do; he stood; catching the look of horror and disappointment on Harry's face as he turned.

"No," Draco stifled dully, "I've better things to do than run up your pathetic little quarrels with Weasley." Draco collected his things maturely and shuffled through the few girls who were watching him dumbfounded. It was true that Draco had never given up an opportunity to taught, hurt or even threaten Weasley but he couldn't bring himself to do it with Harry watching so uncertainly. As Draco stalked away, even he heard the barely audible comment which Weasley sneered at his expense.

"Ronald!" Gasped Hermione, horrified.

Harry hadn't time to so much as blink before Draco had span on his heels, reached his wand and thrust it up. "Incarcerous!" Ropes shot out of Draco's wand, tackling Weasley to the floor and tying him up tightly; creating friction burns across Weasley's wrists and cheeks as he shrieked and squirmed. "He's all yours ladies." Draco merely muttered, scowling at the Gryffindor's; dropping it guiltily as he swept over Harry before he departed irritably. Draco had just rounded the corner to the west corridor that would take him back to the staircases when Harry caught up, breathlessly with hurtful and bemused eyes.

"What was that?" Harry demanded hesitantly at Draco's reaction, pulling Draco around by his wrist all the same so they were facing each other distantly as Harry stepped back; watching Draco.

"He had it coming."

"He didn't mean it...he just..."

"'He just' what? Harry, 'he just' what?" Draco fumed; Harry's face fell sadly as he stared back into Draco's wounded eyes.

"He's my friend." Harry mumbled, hoping it sufficed as an excuse for Weasley's disgraceful comment.

"Some friend he is, Harry."

"He wouldn't have said it if he knew-"

"If he knew you were gay?" Draco asked and then laughed coldly, "At least you know how he'll react."

"Yeah, and what do your so called friends say about you; huh? Don't blame Ron for their actions!"

"Why are you defending him?" Draco snapped, sourly. Harry was his; he should be defending Draco's actions to the Weasley git instead of defending that bastard to Draco.

"Because-"

"He's your friend...yeah, I got it. What am I, Harry? Are we not friends?" Draco asked, raising his voice dangerously. Neither of them hesitating to think someone might be listening though. Both boys regarded each other, Draco's distressed snarls causing Harry's heart to ache. "Do I mean that little to you?" Harry had never heard Draco sound so...demolished. His voice was barely a whisper.

"No!" Harry shrieked, not missing a beat.

"Then... What? What is this, Harry? What are we? Because clearly I'm not as important as that incompetent moron you call a friend!"

"Draco, I..." Harry trailed off, lost for words. What could he possibly say that would make this better? Draco was fuming, hurt...no, devastated by Harry's torturous actions. "He means a lot to me."

"And I mean nothing, right?"

"That's not what I meant." Harry groaned; lost for the words he needed to heal this situation. All he wanted to was hug Draco but even he knew Draco was too far gone with anger and self hatred to see reason and accept an apology.

"No, I know exactly what you meant." Draco turned outraged and discoloured, continuing on his way.

"Draco." Harry called after him,

"You better be off, Potter. Weasley might think you don't care."


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Sorry this is a short chapter! Will update more soon.

Harry Potter rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_How could he do that? Defend that horrible greasy parasite! And to my face!_ Draco fumed, burying his sticky tear-stained face into his pillow and hoping he could knock himself out from lack of oxygen. Here he was after such a wonderful morning, and such a magnificent moment holding Harry's hand and tracing eternity circles gently; crying feebly over a boy who wouldn't even admit they were more than friends. _That's because we weren't!_ Draco had never felt so foolish; he had let his emotions lope away from him, out of reason and complete reach. Assuming Harry felt what he did...but patently it was all hogwash, complete and utter bollocks.

Harry preferred Ron.

It wouldn't matter how close they ever became, how much love Draco had to give Harry; Ron would always be more important. How could Draco have not foreseen that? It was so obvious! It had been staring him in the face all this time. A sob ruptured from Draco's chest. Cursing himself, Draco sat up; clawing his forehead hysterically and embedding his palms into his eyes.

"Draco," Millicent's worried voice gushed as she crashed through the door to the Slytherin 5th year boy's dormitory. She was accompanied by Pansy and Tracey. Draco held his breath, dropping his hands and hoping they didn't cross the room otherwise they'd see he was crying. He swallowed nervously. "Draco...we heard."

"Heard what?" Draco asked fiercely, scowling at the floor and balling his fists. He didn't have time for any more rumours the students of Hogwarts had pathetically come up with. There was a pause of awkward silence.

"We heard you and Potter arguing," Pansy murmured woefully, "we all heard." Great, Draco groaned; _now everyone knows_. Now the entire school can laugh at how pitiful his existence was. One big joke, that's what he was.

"For what it's worth, Draco...Potter looked really torn up when he came back." Tracey mumbled, Draco sighed, swallowing another sob; tears gently flowing. He actually went back to Weasley. Draco doubted Potter was remotely torn at all, he most likely laughed about it colossally with Granger and Weasley after the girls had pitifully come to find Draco wallowing in self pity.

"We can kick his ass for you, if you like." Millicent chuckled half heartedly; Draco's lagging departure protective instinct lashed out. Draco stood abruptly and turned to scowl at them, all three girls' taken aback by Draco's state.

"Touch him, and I'll make you regret you ever attended Hogwarts." He fumed, "Now get out," he spoke each word clearly and full of hatred. As the girls just gaped, silently wondering what to say or do; Draco's last nerve snapped. "GET OUT!" Millicent and Tracey jumped back, petrified as they fought to leave the room first. Pansy however regarded Draco solemnly for a few long seconds, letting Draco's temper cool slightly before she took her leave; pulling the door slowly shut behind her. There was no way Draco was attending dinner, and Professor Flitwick could give him a thousand detentions for all he cared. He collapsed back down on his bed, staring aimlessly at the moving photograph of his first Quidditch match win from his second year. He felt humiliated, disgraceful and disappointed in himself. His father would be mortified at the state Draco was in even if it were over a girl Lucius approved of.

'_This is pathetic, Draco. Pull yourself together_.' That's what his father would say. Those were the words Draco needed to hear, if not to console him but to make him feel an ounce of love from anybody in this God awful world. Was he that bad? Had he done something to deserve abandonment? Surely his attraction to men was not worth discarding him over. Didn't they care? Didn't they miss him? Draco heaved out a weary sigh and closed his eyes, letting his limbs flop off all corners of his wooden posted bed. There were only two things Draco was certain of; nobody was going to look out for him but himself, and he'd never live it down if the Slytherin boys came back to find him red paced and puffy.

Draco hauled himself up and made his way to the boys' lavatory, rubbing his eyes with the rim of his sleeves and feebly wishing today hadn't happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm really trying to take your views and criticism into account! Just remember to be patient, I know you won't be disappointed.

I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to bare with me. Thanks!

* * *

Detention was mind-numbing but Draco hardly noticed, his mind trekked through thorny memories; mashing into over looked birthdays, unjustifiable punishments and callous remarks. Draco's mind had been backtracking and overlapping recollections all week. His recent brawl with Harry was now the subject of everybody's conversation so tuning out was the only bearable way to get through the day. Although Draco was convinced his sub consciousness was absorbing the unheard insults and recalling them as Draco tried to sleep.

"Mr Malfoy," Professor Flitwick yelled, Draco's attention recoiled and he discovered he was still in the Great Hall. "For the last time, you're detention is over. Now get back to your common room before I detain you for dawdling." Draco stood at once and vanished drowsily. He trudged along the corridor, his hands in his pockets and back hunched as he kicked air. He was too lost in watching his feet to see the three boys waiting for him up ahead. It was only when Thomas laughed did he look up and halt. Fear quivered through Draco's nerves and he wanted to scowl at himself, he'd never been afraid of students until he'd come out. Being gay didn't make him weak. He had no reason to cower away if these bitches wanted to fight.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Potter's ex-girlfriend." Kent ginned, flexing his fingers. Draco was unwilling to admit that _that _stung.

"The name's Malfoy," he smirked, arrogantly. "And as for the Potter situation, I'm sure you're ecstatic to know he's single. But then again, even he doesn't stoop that low."

"Ooh." Laughed Thomas and Michael together; continuing louder as Kent growled at them. Draco scoffed.

"What's the matter, Kent? Closet got your tongue?"

"Shut the fuck up you little puff." Thomas and Michael stopped laughing; staring coldly as the joke was long gone. Draco sighed drastically and rolled his eyes.

"You really need to find a different hobby. I mean I'm flattered, really...but waiting for me in dark corridors. It's becoming a bit weird, Kent, e_ven_ for you." Victor's fist flew out and missed Draco's face by an inch, causing Draco to react promptly; thrashing Victor right between the eyes. Thomas and Michael didn't delay their defence; Michael tackled Draco to the floor in one head ram to his stomach; pinning him down and grasping thick locks of his hair and then yanking it angrily. Tom kicked Draco's side repeatedly as hard as he could; grunting as he unleashed his chock-full bottled anger. Victor snarled; baring his teeth as saliva flared viciously. He dropped down onto Draco's stomach, thrashing Draco's right cheek and then his left, and his right again. Draco clenched his jaw every time, refusing to cry out and give any of them satisfaction as they mutilated his throbbing body. As Victor tired, grinning smugly; Draco turned his brutally bloodied, raw swollen face towards Victor indomitably; a cocky superior smile formed before Draco spat bloody saliva at Victor's face.

"You're disgusting. Call yourself a pureblood; there is nothing pure about you." Victor rose, drawing his wand from his belt and raising it. As he slashed it down like an invisible whip, he shouted. "Sectumsempra!"

A bone chilling scream tore from Draco's body, pain clawing viciously through him. The pain was excruciating. If Draco could have thought of a comparable experience, he'd accumulate it with a chainsaw savaging through his flesh and bones, razor teeth mauling his lungs and fire gushing out onto his heart. In actuality, Draco's mind was tortured; his sight flickered; lingering on white spots of vision. His hearing muted and feeling vanished. If it wasn't for the continuous piercing scream, anyone would have thought him dead. And then he was still.

"Harry, is he...?" Hermione daren't asked the full question, terrified. Her stomach churned, as did the blood in her ears that rushed uncontrollably as she fought for breath. Professor Snape had casted a freezing spell on the three 7th years that had tried to abandon the scene. Ron was busy being detained by Professor McGonagall as he'd tried to used Imperio; desiring Victor to strangle himself.

"No, he is merely unconscious." Professor Dumbledore murmured, his voice unshaken as he strolled carefully towards Draco's limp body on the floor; Harry cradling him protectively. "Hermione, would you assist Harry in getting Draco to the hospital wing? Tell Madam Pomfrey he was hit with a 'torture' curse and is in critical condition. I will join you as soon as I know more about the terrible spell wrongly utilized. Ronald, if you will; can you accompany Professor McGonagall? Minerva, Pomona will need to be woken immediately for potion ingredients." A tense Ron followed after his professor silently, shooting Harry and Hermione a glum look. Hermione wasted no time in hoisting Draco's arm around her shoulder, joined by Harry on the other side.

"Those brutal mongrels," fumed Hermione as she struggled to keep up with Harry's pace, not that Harry needed her help with the fear and adrenaline pumping through him. "They'll be expelled for sure. Horrible little-"

"Hermione!" Harry cut in sourly, "I don't care about what happens to Victor or the others. I care about Draco, now please...just let me focus on getting him help." Hermione nodded guiltily.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Sorry for the slow upload; had a busy two days.

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco blinked a few times, sluggishly; his mind not quite with it. A queasy feeling coursed through his body, accompanied by a growling tingly feeling. His hearing however was impeccable, detecting the only sound in the room immediately; a light snore. Draco stiffly wiggled his toes and bent his legs slowly, his own limbs feeling alien to him. He moved onto wiggling his fingers, well he would have if he could move the fingers on his left hand. Draco struggled with his unyielding neck but craned it eventually to see an unconscious Harry; leaning forward from a chair and resting on Draco's bed; holding his hand tensely. Draco sighed and lay back, staring at the ceiling; his brain aerated. As his body came back to life he realised the majority of him was in cramp, his stomach churned hungrily and his feet were freezing. Most of all, he realised he really needed the bathroom.

Draco grunted as he forced strength back into his right arm, pushing himself up into a sitting position and rotating his wrist till it clicked blissfully. He then rotated his neck and stretched his back. As he glanced around the virtually vacant hall that was the hospital wing; he noticed the room was dimly lit by sunrise. He cast his gaze over Harry and watched as he soothingly rose and fell slightly as he breathed. Draco used his other hand to gently move Harry's fringe aside before trying to remove his glasses cautiously. Even as he slept, Harry looked exhausted and pale. Completing his task, he awkwardly crossed his arm over his chest and put Harry's glasses on the bedside table.

"He's barely left your side."

Draco's head snapped towards the direction of Madam Pomfrey who was walking silently towards him. Draco wasn't surprised Harry hadn't stayed away; he'd have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. He still found himself blush however when Madam Pomfrey stared at him, aware of their obvious newly intimate relationship. "What happened?" Draco croaked, clearing his throat several times afterwards; praying Harry wouldn't wake up. Although Draco was thrilled Harry cared enough to stay by his side, he didn't want to talk about their argument just yet.

"Victor Kent happened," Madam Pomfrey grumbled, "not to worry though, Professor Dumbledore has handled the matter. Victor, Michael and Thomas will not be returning to Hogwarts; nor will they be sitting their exams." At least Draco would have to worry about them again, and he felt incredibly smug that he was recovering and would still do well whereas they will have to suffer the world of magic with everyone looking down their noses at their incomplete education. "Don't get too excited, Mr Malfoy. You're in for a painful recovery process. Your bones and internal organs have been restored to perfection; possibly better than they were before but we cannot do anything for your mental recovery. As your mind starts coming to terms with your recent injuries and your senses start coming back to you; you may suffer headaches and perhaps extreme nausea and other symptoms." Draco frowned displeased, glumly wishing he'd stayed unconscious longer as his mind healed. "You best get comfortable; this ward will be home to you for quite a while...and Mr Potter's too, I assume." Draco smiled slightly, pleased at Harry's company. He just hoped he'll still stick around after their little chat. "I'd rest if I were you, I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about in the morning." Draco nodded quietly.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey chuckled lightly. "That is if you can get your hand free, the bathroom is over there." Draco wriggled his hand out of Harry's grasp as Madam Pomfrey strolled away, luckily Harry didn't wake up. Draco swung his legs over, his lower back stung a little but he continued and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He grunted again, pushing himself up off the bed and stretching completely. It felt good. He padded, barefoot to the bathroom and kicked the door shut. He used the toilet, relaxing in relief and washed his hands. He regarded his own reflection; his hair crisped with patches of blood. His face however had been cleaned flawlessly; the only sign of a fight was the cut just below his lip that had scabbed over. How long had he been out? Draco washed his face and tried his best to remove the blood from his matted white hair. Deeming it useless, he departed the bathroom and strolled half way back to his bed; halting as a fatigued Harry gazed at him. They boys monitored each other carefully and then Harry shot forward; embracing Draco in an unbreakable hug. Draco's arms fit tightly around Harry's body; grasping his t-shirt and snuggling his nose into Harry's neck as he consoled a now sobbing Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Thanks for being so patient with this! I hope it was worth the wait.

Enjoy ;)

I don't own Harry Potter. - J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry mumbled numbly, Draco brushed Harry's tear away silently before replacing his arm around Harry's waist; shuffling closer and sliding his head closer to Harry's on the pillow so that their noses were nearly touching.

"It was my fault. Weasley may not be my favourite person in the world...but he's yours, and I shouldn't have tied him up." Draco sighed, liberating himself from guilt and irritation. It felt good to talk to Harry again, to be this close to him; so close Draco could feel his warm breath against his skin.

"No, you were right. I should have defended you, and for what it's worth; I was really glad Ron was tied up when he found out." Harry smirked, bringing his hand up and resting it on Draco's cheek; twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Wasn't happy, huh?"

"He was hesitant as first but then got used to it and eventually said he was happy I'd come out. However I did get an earful for loving you of all people." Harry grinned, resting his hand down on Draco's hip and closing his eyes tiredly.

"I love you too." Draco murmured, Harry opened his eyes and stared into Draco's and they both smiled gently. Draco closed the gap and gently gave Harry an Eskimo kiss before using his hand to part Harry's lips slightly and kissing him, slipping his tongue in between Harry's teeth. Closing his eyes, he pushed up slightly and rolled Harry onto his back, sliding his leg across and forcing himself up completely so his knees were on either side of Harry's waist. Harry responded hungrily, widening his mouth and letting Draco slip his tongue down at far as he could. Harry's tongue clashed with his, skimming over the top and twisting round the back. Draco would occasionally suck on Harry's seductively, getting quick responses from Harry as he wedged his hands down the back of Draco's trousers; massaging his ass roughly. Draco groaned as his cock stiffened, grinding against Harry's.

"Draco," whimpered Harry breathlessly; his mouth retreating from Draco's. Draco wasn't fazed though, he fastened his mouth to Harry's neck; Harry moaned pleasurably. "What if Madam Pomfrey comes back?"

"She'll understand." Draco muttered in between kissing Harry's chin roughly.

"How do you figure?" Harry breathed, amused and dangerously aroused; unconsciously thrusting his hips slightly. Draco stopped abruptly to answer Harry's question.

"Because this will be like a clash between 'make up sex' and 'thank God you're not dead sex'. Which I think we can all agree will be pretty amazing sex, and it seems unfortunate to waste such passion." Harry grinned widely at his love, disbelieving his incredibly well made up statement. "Are you worried?" Draco asked, pondering a different idea. Harry sighed, undecided if they should chance it.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I wish I wasn't." He frowned.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked, smirking; wiggling his eyebrows at Harry flirtatiously and Harry resumed his grin. How could he not grin at Draco when he was being so...Draco?

"You know I do." Harry scoffed, Draco didn't say anything else. He awkwardly shrugged Harry's hands out of his trousers and climbed off of him. Harry was about to object but held his tongue as Draco held his hands out for his to grasp. He did so, allowing Draco to pull him up to his feet. He towed Harry away from the bed, grinning smugly as Harry followed; confused but trustingly. Draco turned and led Harry to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Once inside, neither boy wasted any time. Draco backed Harry up against the closed door, passionately kissing his jaw line, travelling up to his ear and biting his lobe gently. Harry, adoring Draco's heavy breathing in his ear, had nearly completed unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Once severed, he clawed the material off Draco's back; revealing Draco's exquisite velvety toned chest. "You're beautiful." Harry whispered in awe at the sight. Draco smiled and moved onto pecking Harry's lips affectionately as he slipped Harry's t-shirt up and over his head; pressing his chest to Harry's and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. The boys started tongue twisting again, clashing their hips together in rhythm. Draco let this continue for a few minutes, enjoying the taste and texture of Harry's mouth but he eventually pulled away and cascaded down Harry's chest; kissing gently in a direct path down to Harry's groin. Kneeling down and lowering so he was comfortably levelled with Harry's bulge. Biting tenderly just below Harry's belly button, Draco gradually unzipped Harry's jeans and unfastened the button; purposely teasing Harry. Draco unhurriedly tugged Harry's jeans down, holding back a laugh as Harry tried to shrug out of them impatiently. _Patience, Harry_.

Draco continued kissing along the rim of Harry's briefs, tracing lightly on his hips and down over his ass and around to the inside of his thighs with his finger nails. Draco prolonged this until Harry was practically whining in anticipation and then slipped Harry's underwear down; revealing only the top of his shaft. Draco nuzzled at it deliberately as Harry's keenness enlarged his own erection. He panted irritably and pressed his crotch impatiently into Draco's face, making him chuckle smugly. Accepting Harry was near taking matters into his own hands, Draco removed his briefs completely and guiding Harry's penis towards his mouth; kissing the tip a few times to torment Harry a little more and then engulfing it completely triggering Harry to groan loudly.

Draco started off slow, sliding his head along the roof of his mouth; licking and swirling his tongue lightly whilst rocking Harry gently back and forth. Harry was quick to response to his, every ounce of him begging Draco to do it faster and roughly. Harry gripped Draco's hair loosely, tightening his grip whenever his climax grew intense. Draco enthusiastically grazed Harry's dick against his teeth softly and gently caressed his balls, lightly tugging and squeezing them or rolling them in the palm of his hand. He then moved onto his ass, grasping, squeezing and clawing at it tenderly; hoping to give Harry and mixture of sensations.

Eventually giving in to Harry's body's demands, Draco quickened his pace and depth; giving Harry the go ahead to thrust as much as he wanted which Harry advanced into doing almost immediately. His grunts and whimpers steadily progressing in frequency and volume until he gasped, his body tensed in the overpowering gush of his orgasm. Draco swallowed blissfully and trailed the edge of his nose back up Harry's stomach till he was standing again; nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"You are really something." Harry breathed rigidly, his senses tingling in the aftermath of pleasure as his brain fizzed.

"I know." Draco grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Sorry for making you guys wait!

I'll be updating less frequently as I'm back at college. I will be continuing this story though and I hope you're still enjoying it.

I don't own Harry Potter, it's owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco stirred, his lashes fluttering. His first realisation was immediately the bitter absence of Harry, who he reminded himself swiftly, was only gone transitory. Harry was adamant that leaving Draco to rest was crucial, he also had homework to catch up on and he wanted to go to Hogsmeade to get Draco a Christmas present. Draco had frowned glumly as he had totally forgotten about the holiday season fast approaching. At least this year he would have Harry, if not his parents or any friends; Draco convinced himself he was more than content with _just_ Harry. But he wasn't. Draco had no need for friends, he had never really bonded that closely with any of them but Christmas without his mother and father; now that was a dissimilar thing all together. Draco had never gone a Christmas without either one of them, even if he had hated having to spend time with them. As Draco continued to reflect, a distressing realisation was creeping from the back of his mind. _They didn't love him anymore. _

"Malfoy."

Draco looked up abruptly to see a flustered and awkward standing red head, Weasley shuffled under Draco's gaze and cleared his throat; not quite looking him in the eyes. Draco hadn't spoken to Weasley since the incident in the library; both of them had avoided each other at all costs. Draco put it down to his unlikely civil attitude towards the foolish ginger and therefore didn't want to disappoint or sadden Harry but really, he just didn't want to apologise to Weasley. Draco was sorry he'd upset Harry, he was sorry he'd argued with Harry and lost his cool but he wasn't sorry he'd hexed Weasley. If anything, Weasley should be sorry for what he said. Draco shifted his body so he was sitting up on his bed; he waited for Weasley to continue; anxious in case he tried anything while Draco's wand wasn't at arm's reach.

"Look...just because I'm here, it doesn't mean I like you or anything. And I still think Harry's gone barmy for even trusting you," Weasley grumbled, Draco smirked at his awful attempt at an apology. "I just wanted to say sorry about what I said in the library. It wasn't meant to be personal, I just can't stand you." That was understandable; Draco could hardly tolerate Weasley either.

"Okay." Draco replied coolly, hoping Weasley didn't wait for his apology. He didn't, instead he tensely shoved his hands into his pockets and scuffed his shoe. "Out with it, Weasley; I want to use the bathroom." Draco sighed irritably, rolling his eyes.

"I just want to make it clear that Harry might be your boyfriend but he's my best friend, and has been a lot longer. And if you hurt him, you'll have more than a Sectumsempra curse to recover from." Weasley didn't threaten in an intimidating way but Draco understood the importance of his words. Draco nodded. "Good...well I um," he stammered. "Guess I'll see you later." Weasley left immediately and Draco heaved a big sigh, and then smiled. _Boyfriend_. Harry was his boyfriend.

After using the bathroom and showering delightedly; the hot water relaxed his unconsciously tense muscles, Draco slipped into more comfortable clothes and towel dried his hair; now sparkling and blood-ridden. He was managing to catch up on missed work which mainly consisted of Professor Flitwick's essay; well he was until he contracted a dire headache, and as he buried his head into his pillow gloomily his mind flashed back, resistant to his will power. Victor's cold face glared at him. The memory came back to him but it was blurry and almost unrealistic because the pain didn't accompany the images. Not that Draco ever wanted to recall the agonizing feeling ever again.

"Mr Malfoy, are you feeling all right?" Madam Pomfrey asked apprehensively, rushing to his bed side and craning to see Draco's face. Draco grunted and rolled over.

"Headache."

"Oh, quite expected. I'll get you something for that." She shuffled off and returned almost immediately, giving Draco time to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He flexed and forced his head into his hands, clenching his eyes shut and hoping the pain would decrease; it did not. "Here." Draco took the small silver goblet and looked at the green black bubbly liquid disgustedly. However the horrible slime pain relief won him over as his headache progressed into a worse stage. He gulped it down, not daring to breathe for a few seconds after each swallow in fear his gag reflex would transport it back up his throat. "Get some rest. The potion will take a few minutes to work. I will wake you in time for dinner." Draco didn't want to sleep anymore, he had done a lot of sleeping lately and now without Harry; it was definitely a lot less desired. He didn't argue with her though, instead he lay down and got comfortable; staring dreamily at the ceiling of Harry. His green eyes that crinkled when he grinned, his messy black bed hair that he patted down when he thought Draco wasn't looking; his lip biting as he thought hard about something or felt nervous talking about something. His lip biting was a habit Draco couldn't ignore, if Harry was explaining Charms to him and got lost in his own words; he'd bite his lower lip and Draco's mind would blank completely so that he could focus on the irresistible movement. Harry often blushed when he realised he'd gotten carried away, and then he'd blush more when he realised Draco was staring.

The potion shifted his headache so it was an uncomfortable sting in the back of his mind. An uncomfortable sting he could put up with and often found he could ignore as he replayed his incredible first experience with Harry not far away from where he lay. He had been so embarrassed in case he did anything wrong. In Draco's eyes, Harry couldn't do anything wrong. Unfortunately, he could. And not giving Harry anything for their first Christmas together would be incredibly wrong. He would go to Hogsmeade alone and find something for him, that is if he even got out of this hall before Christmas came.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K Rowling does.

Hope you enjoy.

If you have any criticism or things you'd like to see happen; don't hesitate to tell me. Your feedback is important to me.

* * *

"So I can go?" Draco asked eagerly, a grin formed as soon as the realisation revealed itself in Madam Pomfrey's long winded speech about how Draco was recovering rapidly and how staying in here might not help him regain full strength as much as getting fresh air would. Madam Pomfrey sighed petulantly, giving up on getting through to Draco. He clearly wasn't thinking of his health, just of escaping the walls he'd inhabited for the past month. She understood though, of course she did; Christmas was 3 weeks away and she'd overheard him fuming that he had a lot of things to do. There were also his studies he needed to catch up on before the end of the year as he'd missed a vital lot. But she still wished he would look after himself more, he was still a little out of sorts and his headaches still visited him regularly.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy; I guess you can. I will stop by your room later on with some pain relief potions for your headaches. You are to go straight to Professor Dumbledore's office first thing though, no stalling. He has important things to discuss with you. I'm sure Mr Potter can wait a few more minutes." Draco smirked, was it that obvious that he wanted to see Harry? The thought of surprising Harry as he walked out of Potions was exhilarating, he practically bounced in anticipation. So much that he nearly missed Madam Pomfrey's comment about how she would come to his room. Not his dorm not his common room. Was that what Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him about? Was he being relocated?

"All right," Draco stood up and took his clean school robes to the bathroom; Harry had brought him them with Millicent's help as Harry obviously couldn't collect the robes himself. Draco couldn't understand why Millicent would help Draco but what was more of a surprise was that she spoke to Harry and agreed to help him. Draco changed and made himself look smart, mostly for Harry but he also didn't want to give the impression he was weak and looking messy could only portray bad things. Draco checked himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. Harry was going to be thrilled to see him, he just knew it.

Draco did as Madam Pomfrey told him though; he collected his things and carried them with him to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had only ever been inside a few times and none of those were for good reason. This time however, he was not nervous. As the stairs escalated him spirally, he found himself right outside Dumbledore's office. He hesitated momentarily, wondering if he was going to get wrong for hitting Victor but then shrugged the idea away. He doubted after the punishment of healing, he couldn't be punished any worse. He knocked politely out of respect and only entered when he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice tell him to. He pushed the oak doors forward and stepped inside.

"Good day to you Mr Malfoy. I'm glad to see you in such health." Dumbledore automatically said from a few metres away from Draco. Draco could tell this wouldn't be a long visit, and he also didn't know how to respond to his headmaster. He knew Harry would have said something nice or thanked Dumbledore for something or other but Draco's words didn't form. Professor Dumbledore was no fazed however. "I guess you're wondering why I sent for you. Draco, what happened between you and Victor, Michael and Thomas was terrible. And they are suffering the consequences of their own actions, and despite not wanting you to suffer any more than you already have; your professors and I have deemed it in your best interest if you spend the rest of the school year in your own quarters. We assure you it is only to keep you safe from fellow students as they come to terms. Also, your healing process is still in its own happening, Madam Pomfrey would still like to keep an eye on you. She can do your checkups more privately from now on if you so do wish." Dumbledore explained; Draco just nodded along; not quite sure what he meant about protecting him from other students. He understood that others might act like Victor but he doubted they could do worse; Draco however accepted the situation for what it was and was glad his professors and Dumbledore had taken his best interests into consideration. "This does not make you an exception from school rules though, you are still to retire to your room at the same time as your peers and there will be no walking around the castle at night." Draco wanted to ask if he was allowed other people in his room, well not people; Harry. But he didn't want Dumbledore enquire into anything about he and Harry. "Professor McGonagall is waiting outside; she will take you to your room. If you have any questions or any worries, feel free to come and see me Draco." Draco nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." He mumbled, Professor Dumbledore smiled contently and Draco left. Finding his professor outside like Dumbledore had told him. She smiled at him and then turned to lead him down the stairs; Draco noticed how she looked almost sympathetic when she smiled. He hoped that not all his professors regarded him with such sympathy. It was awfully awkward. Especially since Draco felt perfectly fine; except for a few minutes here and there when he was tired and even then it wasn't that bad. Not bad enough for people to feel sorry for him.

It didn't take long for them to find Draco's new room; Professor McGonagall told him his password was 'Phoenix feathers'. She didn't accompany him inside; she simply told him not to be late to his class after lunch and departed. Draco was too late in asking about his things but was relieved when he found his clothes in a closet inside. It was a plain room, no clue as to house favouritism so Draco gathered he wasn't the first person to use this room. He had a double bed in the far corner which was also posted with curtains, Draco wasn't positive he'd ever shut them but he liked them all the same. They were a nice mahogany colour, reminding him of the piano in the Slytherin common room. His closet full of clothes were at the other end, next to another door which was the small but large enough for Draco bathroom. It was clean and had a mirror in as well. There was a small fireplace which Draco lit, a mud coloured sofa in front of it and a desk in front of the small round window which let day light shine through.

All in all, it was quite big and simple but Draco liked it. As long as he and Harry were comfortable here, it would do nicely. He dropped off his books and things that he'd accumulated on the ward, things such as 'get well soon' cards from a few people Draco was surprised even cared he was injured, people like Pansy, Millicent, Granger and some boy from Ravenclaw that Draco had never met. He had other things like an alarm clock, some chocolate and a leather bracelet Harry had gotten him. That he decided to put on as he gazed at it.

Draco left the room, looking back at the portrait of a wizard in old clothes and long grey hair that wore a resemblance of Dumbledore. The wizard stared back at him, glancing awkwardly left and right as he wondered what Draco was doing. Draco just didn't want to forget the door to his room, he went straight to Potions. Leaning on the wall outside, wishing he'd checked the time in case Harry wasn't going to be finished for another hour or something. Oh well, at least he had something to look forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: A short but sweet chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco didn't have to wait that long at all, Harry was only in the classroom another 20 or so minutes. As the class filed out, every student stared at Draco as they walked away; some even hovered to see what was going to happen. Draco wasn't bothered, he had waited to do this for a while now and all that mattered was Harry's reaction. Harry was nearly the last one out, followed by Weasley.

"Draco." He grinned, he didn't hesitate to throw himself into a big hug; Draco smiled gleefully as he tightly hugged Harry back. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked; something he'd asked Draco so many times over the past month. Draco was well aware that Weasley was staring at them, uncomfortably and irritably. Draco reminded himself that he was only irritated with Draco, and that he shouldn't worry as long as he kept Harry happy.

"I'm completely fine, Harry." Draco scoffed, "Better than fine now." Harry pulled back and Draco kissed him lightly, not removing his hands from Harry's waist. A few people gasped and the hallway erupted into whispers, Weasley cleared his throat awkwardly and Draco smirked.

"Feeling left out, Weasley?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. Weasley shot Draco and unimpressed look and folded his arms. Harry grinned, giving Draco a gentle Eskimo kiss and then stepped back completely; taking his hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Harry tugged on Draco's hand and they both started walking; shortly accompanied by Weasley on the other side of Harry who was doing his best not to stare at Harry and Draco like everyone else was doing as they walked past. Draco felt anxious as they neared the Great Hall. He wasn't worried about anyone saying anything, and he knew the reaction was going to be open mouths and unblinking stares but he didn't want to have to split off from Harry and sit alone at his own table. Harry seemed to grasp this and they slowed as the Great Hall doors came into focus. "I'll catch up, Ron." Weasley didn't question him, he continued straight into the hall and Harry turned to Draco; stroking his hand with his thumb. "I can come and sit with you." Draco smiled gently, pushing Harry's hair out of his face and staring at the beautiful familiar eyes he'd grown to dream about.

"Somehow I think Slytherin might react worse than Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Are you okay to sit with us?"

"I'm not that proud, Harry." Draco scoffed; Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I'm not anymore." He could tell Harry was wondering whether that was because now he was gay and he wasn't proud of that but didn't comment.

"They're going to stare." Harry grumbled; Draco felt a little bad. He didn't want to force this upon Harry, if he was too uncomfortable; Draco would sit alone.

"We don't have to-"

"No," Harry cut him off, smiling. "I want to sit with you."

"I want to sit with you too." Draco smiled, Harry gave him another gentle kiss and they both squeezed each other's hand. They walked slowly towards the doors and as they stepped inside, the unthinkable happened. Only a few people stopped and stared, some briefly paused before continuing their conversations and some only glanced. But the majority of people didn't even look up from what they were doing. Draco felt strangely relieved and a lot more comfortable. Harry led him towards his table and a lot of Gryffindor's looked up. Weasley seemed gazed undecidedly at the sight of Draco at this side of the room. Granger and the female Weasley however seemed thrilled Draco had accompanied Harry and Granger slid down the table further so there was enough room from the both of them. Harry made sure Draco was on the inside between him and Granger as Fred Weasley gaped at the side of them.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't think you'd be so...well, so bold." Fred muttered, Draco smirked and watched Harry get food from the table. He ate silently, replying to Harry every once in a while when he asked him something or squeezed his hand reassuring Draco. As the time drew on, Draco felt more uncomfortable. He'd never had thought he'd end up sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch, nor did he think people would act so normally as he held hands with a boy, not only a boy though; the boy. The boy everyone admired and respected; dreamed of befriending. Harry was so incredible and everyone thought it. He was worried they would think less of him for dating Draco. And Draco couldn't help feeling tense, like Harry was about to realise it and _dismiss_ him.


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Sorry it's been a while since I updated; I've been in hospital and not been feeling myself since.

I know this is a short chapter again, I just wanted to get this 'time' out of the way.

The next chapters will be longer, I promise! And I'm also going to try and bring Draco back to himself as his personality has disheartened along the way.

Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites.

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry panted, his chest rising and falling elegantly as his hot naked body curled into Draco's. Draco's breathing mirrored Harry's but he was a bit more composed as his excitement was dying rapidly with the nagging thoughts that poisoned his mind. He had loved every bit of the experience he and Harry had just taken part in together, and not once did he doubt Harry or his feelings but as his brain settled into a tired state; it wondered straight back to the cold part of Draco's gut. He desperately wanted to ask Harry if he was ashamed of him but he was worried Harry would say yes and it was far better to worry than to be hurt.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco looked up from where he'd been examining every inch of Harry's pale incredibly structured chest. There was no point in alarming Harry with intimate worries and questions that lacked particular importance, especially so soon after compassionate and lingering love-making. He didn't want Harry to conclude he was putting on some sort of act when in fact Draco savoured every time they were together, even more so this time now that the pesky thoughts of Harry breaking up with him were burrowed in the back of his mind waiting for his mind to crumble into tiredness. It seemed ridiculous to think such things considering he and Harry were completely out there now. Even Weasley seemed to accept it more each day, and Harry never left his side unless he absolutely had to. But it still change who Harry is and nor whose family Draco belonged to.

"Draco?"

Draco mentally cursed; he needed to stop getting distracted so easily. "It's not important." He replied dryly, Harry looked far from convinced and even less likely to give it up so easily but he didn't question or push Draco further into it, Draco however found himself wanting to be pushed; he didn't think he'd be able to start the conversation on his own accord considering even thinking it made him queasy.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Harry smiled slightly; he shuffled so he was propped up a bit and looking down at Draco with his hand resting on his stomach gently. Draco tensed. It was eccentric that it took only one touch from Harry anywhere near his crotch and he was seriously aroused. "I was wondering what your plans were for Christmas." Draco frowned sorrowfully; he knew his parents wanted nothing to do with him. That's why they stayed away. Draco hadn't really thought of 'plans', there was only one option; stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. "If you're not going home," continued Harry who was oblivious to the gutting pains Draco was developing as he thought more of his parents. "I was hoping you would come and spend Christmas with me."

"With your muggles?" Draco questioned, surprised by Harry's invitation. He doubted he'd last long in the muggle world, all those different objects and ways of life; it was all Draco's idea of hell. Harry scoffed.

"No, I don't think my Aunt and Uncle could survive a _Malfoy_." Draco wasn't positive what this meant but he didn't ask. They weren't going to live with his mundane family for Christmas. "I, well...we, well not we but..." Harry stammered; Draco just stared up at him. Enjoying Harry's embarrassed, confused and anxious facial expressions; _he's beautiful_.

"Harry?" Draco asked amused, raising his eyebrows.

"I'dlikeyoutocomespendChristmaswithmeHermioneandth eWeasleysintheBurrow." He gasped when he finished, Draco caught every word of what he said and was mixed emotions. Happy that Harry wanted to spend Christmas with him, confused as to why he'd be allowed in the Burrow, anxious at the thought of being around Granger all the time as she likes to stare at him perplexedly and it's unnerving. Furthermore, he was repulsed at the idea of spending two weeks in such close proximity with Wealsey and he wasn't even positive how he felt about being around the rest of the Weasley family. He was still jealous whenever he saw Harry and the female Weasley together so he would have to keep them apart, the Weasley twins had finally stopped taunting him since it came out he and Harry were together but their rhymes still rang through his mind every once in a while when he wanted to make himself feel bad and he hadn't seen anything of the Weasley parents in a long time and considering his father purposely nearly killed their youngest in her first year of Hogwarts; he doubted they'd be pleased to see him.

"Harry, you realise how mad that idea would be," Draco grumbled, "not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you, I do. It's just that well, the Weasley's have no reason to be civil after all I've done to...Ron...and my father has done to the female Weasley." he refrained from calling her any worse name in case Harry picked up on the jealous twangs.

"I've spoken to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Draco. Ron told me they invited us, not me; us. You're my 'we'. And nobody said we were inviting your father. Ron is totally over all of that stuff as well, he's even greeting you in the mornings now. Another few weeks and you'll be the best of friends," Harry smirked. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"If the definition of nice is excruciatingly horrible," Draco grunted. If the Weasley's had in fact invited him, then it surely couldn't be that bad. Maybe they had forgiven him. No, what a ludicrous thought. They were doing this for Harry; it had nothing to do with him. If they were going to put aside their uncanny feelings towards Draco for Harry sake; he could surely do that too. If anything, he wanted Harry's Christmas to be more than perfect. "I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Harry." Draco smiled, Harry grinned enthusiastically and they kissed slow and tenderly. _I love you, Harry._


End file.
